


Обнажённые руки

by Иваристаль (Ivaristal)



Series: Импрореал [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Anton Shastoon, Anton Shastun - Fandom, Arseniy Popov, Improvisation (show), Russian Actor RPF, Антон Шастун, Арсений Попов, Импровизация - Fandom
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Missing Scene, повседневность, пре-слэш, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaristal/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BB%D1%8C
Summary: Арс никогда не видел, как Антон снимает браслеты…





	Обнажённые руки

**Author's Note:**

> Эту работу можно прочитать и на фикбуке: [«Обнажённые руки»](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5293931).

Арс никогда не видел, как Антон снимает браслеты. Они казались ему таким же неотъемлемым атрибутом Шастуна, как чувство юмора или высокий рост. Сложно ведь представить, как Антон перед сном аккуратно снимает с себя двадцать сантиметров роста и бережно складывает их в коробочку на прикроватной тумбе, чтобы наутро снова надеть. Так и с браслетами да кольцами, усеивавшими его длинные руки. Арсений никогда не представлял друга спящим или принимающим душ, но если бы его попросили представить, то в его воображении Шастун непременно был бы со своими браслетами и кольцами, куда же без них?

А теперь он наблюдал за тем, как Антон, которого в этой захудалой гостинице поселили в один номер с Поповым, методично — и будто даже медитативно — снимает со своих предплечий браслеты, один за другим, ловко справляясь с разномастными застёжками. В этом процессе было столько интимности, что Попов поневоле отводил глаза, считая себя не вправе смотреть на медленно движущиеся руки. Он чувствовал себя мальчишкой, случайно подсмотревшим за переодевающейся подругой старшей сестры, увидевшим нечто такое, что не принято выставлять напоказ. Боясь быть застигнутым за подглядыванием, он поспешил уткнуться в телефон, бездумно листая ленту новостей, но помимо воли его взгляд покидал экран, вновь и вновь возвращаясь к рукам Шастуна…

Антон закончил с браслетами, и его запястья стали непривычно тонкими и беззащитными, казалось, если внимательно присмотреться, даже с разделяющего их расстояния можно заметить чуть пульсирующие голубоватые венки.

Когда Шастун перешёл к кольцам, Арсений уже и не пытался смотреть в телефон — бесполезно. Антон начал с правой руки; двигаясь медленно и плавно, словно в замедленной съёмке, обхватил кольцо на большом пальце и стянул его. Арсений смутно помнил, что в прочитанной невесть когда со скуки книженции для девочек говорилось о том, что на большом пальце кольца носят лишь очень энергичные и волевые люди — и к вечно фонящему жизнерадостностью Шастуну это объяснение более чем подходило.

Тем временем кончики пальцев Шастуна принялись за серебристый ободок на указательном. Арсений неотрывно следил, как кольцо медленно минует сустав, вторую фалангу, а за ней и последнюю… И с удовольствием заметил, что путь следующего кольца будет особенно длинным, ведь этот перстень надет на средний палец.

Антон начал снимать третье кольцо, и у Арсения пересохло во рту. Он следил за медленно скользящим по пальцу украшением, сам не зная, что чувствует и почему не может прекратить подглядывать.

Очередь дошла до большого пальца левой руки, и заворожённый зрелищем Арсений краем сознания отметил участившийся пульс. Потом был черёд указательного, и он затаил дыхание, следя за продвижением тонкой полоски металла.

Когда Антон коснулся последнего кольца, что красовалось на его безымянном пальце, Арсений прикусил губу. Почему-то именно этот палец казался особенно интимным, практически _откровенным._

…Ободок металла касается последней фаланги, и Арсению на миг кажется, что это не кольцо нежно обхватывает кончик пальца Шастуна, а его собственные губы. Когда перстень наконец покидает палец, Попов едва не испускает разочарованный стон, но, очнувшись от наваждения и увидев полностью обнажённые руки Антона, не выдерживает, и бросается на выход, сопровождаемый недоуменным «Арс, ты чего? Куда?».

Арсений бежит по длинному гостиничному коридору, не разбирая дороги. Повернув за угол, он останавливается и, привалившись к стене, съезжает по ней на покрытый ковролином пол. С благоговейным ужасом он обнаруживает в себе нечто новое, и если напряжение в штанах он ещё вполне может объяснить дурацкой теорией Фрейда или отсутствием времени на личную жизнь за всеми этими разъездами, то поселившееся в груди непонятное томление никаким разумным объяснениям не поддаётся.

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа была моим пробным шаром в Импрофандоме. Дебют состоялся 7 марта 2017, а выкладываю её на ао3 спустя 2 года и 3 дня — 10 марта 2019.


End file.
